The present invention relates to apertured display boards and hooks for use therewith. Apertured boards are widely used for the display of the various items in retail facilities such as hardware stores. Also, apertured boards are used in the home and in businesses for the storage of tools and other articles.
One of the disadvantages of apertured display boards of the prior art is that the hooks and hardware for suspending articles therefrom easily become dislodged from the board. There have been numerous attempts to overcome the problems associated with display boards, such as the ease with which the hooks and hardware associated with the boards may become dislodged therefrom; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,396; 3,310,271; British Pat. No. 934,767; and Australian Pat. No. 271,447.
It thus can be seen that there is a need for a display board and hook for use therewith that will not easily become dislodged from the display board when an article is removed from the hook or the board is shaken or jolted.